


We'll make our own rules

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual ray of sunshine Scott McCall, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omega Verse, mistaken gender identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Derek doesn't mind too much when Laura sets him up with Scott. Maybe they get along better than Derek ever dreamed they would. Maybe Derek finds out Scott isn't the Omega everyone assumes he is. Maybe Derek doesn't mind dating another Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll make our own rules

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt sent to me anonymously:  
> "Alpha!Derek is dating Scott, who everyone presumes to be an Omega because he tries to please everyone so much. But... Derek starts to notice that, although Scott is always missing around the time a Heat could happen, he isn't displaying any other signs unless he's actively trying to. Derek sits him down, to talk about it, and Scott admits that he's actually an Alpha and really likes Derek, and didn't want it to get screwed up. It doesn't. Just opens up more bedroom options for who's doing what."

"Derek, there's this kid you have to meet," Laura says, chewing her gum so loudly Derek's sure he'll still be hearing the sound in his sleep.

"Would you quit trying to set me up with your friends?" Derek shoves Cora's baseball mitt and cleats out of one of the kitchen chairs and plops down into it, taking out his homework. "I'm not interested."

Laura drops down into the chair at the head of the table and swings her boots up. Resting her heels on the table – _where we eat, god, Laura_ – she says, "You know, the kids at school are starting to suspect you're not the Alpha you claim to be. They're calling you a Beta."

"Let them," Derek growls, slamming his History book onto the table. "I don't care what anyone thinks."

"You used to care," Laura says with a put-upon sigh. "But now you're happy to just _drag_ my reputation down with yours!"

"Yep." Derek ignores Laura's pout as best he can. When her glare gets to be too much for him, Derek asks, "Does anyone seriously think you're not an Alpha? You showed your dick to almost everyone at Greenberg's party. Including me." Derek gives his sister another glare.

Laura laughs, covering her mouth with one hand. "Oh, shit! I did? Fuck!" Laura's sigh comes out more self-satisfied than embarrassed.

Derek rolls his eyes and pulls up the outline he'd written during study hall. 

"Look, he's this sophomore." Laura puts her hand over Derek's book. "Omega. Super sweet. Dimples like whoa. As unlike Kate as you could ever possibly get. He needs an Alpha."

"If you think he's so great," Derek says, pushing Laura's hand away, "why don't _you_ knot him?"

" _Because_ ," she says, pulling her feet off the table and leaning closer to Derek, "I've already got someone."

This is the first Derek's heard of his sister seeing anyone. He raises a suspicious eyebrow at her.

All Laura says is, "You'll see." She doesn't allow herself to be distracted for long. "So, this omega? His name's Scott, and you'll like him. I promise. He's pretty much the exact opposite of Kate in every way."

Derek doesn't want to be intrigued, he really doesn't. Maybe he's still feeling the after effects of that omega who went into heat third period, spewing pheromones all over the school. Maybe he's just sick of being the only one of his friends who isn't dating anyone. "Fine."

"Awesome!" Laura crows, jumping out of her seat. "And don't worry, little bro. I'll tell you exactly what you need to do."

~*~

Derek takes Scott to the arcade for their first date, and when Scott offers Derek his last quarter with a bright smile, Derek admits to himself that Scott is a much better person than Derek deserves. "How are you not already dating someone?"

Scott shrugs, blushes, and beats Derek at the shooting game they're playing. A smile spreads across Derek's face before he can help it. 

Scott turns pink and his breath rattles in his throat. His eyes go wide and he sticks both hands in his pants pockets, bringing an inhaler out with his left hand. He takes a puff of the inhaler and leans against the arcade machine, eyes closed as he takes a few breaths that get deeper and deeper. "Maybe because of the severe asthma," Scott says, sheepish. "No one's ever asked me out before, much less very handsome juniors."

Derek preens a little and takes Scott's hand in his. "Lemonade?"

Scott nods eagerly. "That sounds awesome. I'd like that."

~*~

Derek frowns at his phone so hard that his mother looks over from the driver's seat and asks, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Scott's not coming to school today," he says, locking his phone and pushing it into his pocket. "He's not feeling well."

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

Derek looks out the window and nods, feeling his cheeks heat up. Derek likes Scott more than he ever thought he would. It's just, Derek wishes he knew Scott likes him as much as he likes Scott. 

It's obvious that Scott doesn't like Derek enough to want Derek to help him through his heats. This is the third month in a row that Scott has disappeared for a day. The first month Derek could understand, because they were still getting to know each other. Now, though? Things are different. Better. Except Scott doesn't trust Derek enough to want him during a heat.

Derek ditches school after his math test and jogs over to Scott's house. He walks the last few blocks to get his breath back and then knocks on the front door.

Scott answers, his feet bare. "Derek?"

Derek takes a big breath to start yelling at Scott about how he could at least tell Derek he doesn't want Derek like that. Before the words pour out of him, Derek notices something. Well, it's really more the absence of something. "You're not in heat."

Scott pales and gives a subtle shake of his head. 

"I thought..." Derek lets his words trail off. God, he feels beyond stupid now. Except, he's _never_ smelled Scott go into heat. Either he's presenting extremely late or– "I thought you were an Omega, but you're not, are you?"

Scott shakes his head.

"Why does everyone say you are?"

Scott sighs and walks away from the door, leaving it open. Derek follows him into the house, closing the door behind him. As they reach the kitchen, Scott says, "It started out as a joke. I was being nice to this new girl, and Jackson Whittemore told me to stop being such an Omega. It kind of snowballed from there."

Derek frowns and watches Scott pull a glass down from the cupboard. "Why didn't you just correct everyone?"

Scott fills the glass with water and hands it to Derek, who didn't even realize he was thirsty until now. As Derek takes a few gulps, Scott says, "Stiles is an Omega. I don't know, it felt like if I protested too much, he might feel even worse about himself."

Setting down the glass, Derek takes a long look at Scott. God, he would be the sort of guy to change his whole life around to make his best friend feel better. Still, Derek can't shake the feeling that if Scott lied about his fundamental biology, he's been lying about everything else, too. "Why are you even going out with me, if you're not an Omega? Because you're too nice to say no?"

"No!" Scott insists, gripping the edge of the counter and breathing out loudly through his nose. Looking down at his hands, Scott uses a calmer voice and says, "It's not like that, Derek."

"What is it like, then?"

Scott huffs again, but after a moment he finally speaks. "I really like you, okay? And everyone else likes me now that I'm with you." Derek tries to interrupt Scott, furious that Scott has been using Derek for the status boost of all things, but Scott keeps going. "I didn't want you to break up with me when you found out I'm an Alpha!"

"You're an _Alpha_?" Derek stares at Scott incredulously. He's _never_ met an Alpha as sweet and kind as Scott. Most of them are assholes, like Laura.

"Here it comes," Scott says, this resigned tone in his voice as he drops his head down onto the counter. His nose is pressed against the surface and his mouth is buried in his hands, so Derek can barely hear Scott speak when he says, "Just get it over with. Break up with me."

Derek freezes. It hasn't occurred to Derek that a breakup could happen. That someone might think this conversation would lead to a break up. Does he want to break up with Scott? Scott has kind of been the best part of his life for the past three months. Scott made Derek forget what it was like being with someone like Kate. It's only been three months, sure, but in the back of his mind, Derek has been planning for how to deal with the year between when he graduates and when Scott does. It's a year and a half away, and Derek has been assuming they'd last that long.

What changes now? Derek _finally_ knows at least one of the reasons why his physical relationship with Scott has progressed so slowly. It's been nice, though. With Kate, it was all about her getting him into bed. Derek doesn't want to give up the long moments he and Scott spend kissing while they're supposed to be doing homework or watching a movie. Derek doesn't want to give up seeing Scott in school, and feeling his heart beat a little quicker every time Scott finally notices Derek standing there, and smiles at him. Sure, it would be nice to get around to having sex with Scott, but Derek can wait. 

It occurs to Derek that he has no idea how two Alpha males have sex with each other. It's not one of those things they teach you in Health class. If people find out Scott is an Alpha, they might end up making fun of Derek for being queer. Derek doesn't care, though. He doesn't care what anyone thinks about him, except for Scott. The thought of disappointing Scott, of breaking his heart because Derek was too weirded out or too concerned with what other people might think, that thought makes Derek angry. He wants to punch the thought until it goes away.

Since he can't punch the thought, Derek does the next best thing. He surges toward Scott, grabs him up, and kisses him so hard it hurts a little. When he pulls back, Scott's eyes are wide. "I'm not breaking up with you, idiot."

The edge of Scott's mouth twitches upward. "Not even if everyone finds out?"

"I'll tell them all myself if you want me to," Derek says, hugging Scott and putting his nose behind Scott's ear. Scott may not have Omega pheromones, but he smells like Scott, and that's good enough to get Derek going. 

"Wait," Scott says, pulling back so Derek can see his face. He has on this shit-eating grin and Derek wonders how he didn't see Scott's Alpha-ness before. "You _like_ that I'm an Alpha, don't you?"

Derek shrugs because he's not quite sure how he's feeling about Scott being an Alpha, other than it doesn't make Derek want to break up with him. Derek kisses Scott again, so he _knows_ that Derek doesn't mind. 

Scott laughs and pokes Derek in the ribs. "You love it! You want me to knot you!"

A thrill runs up Derek's spine at the suggestion, but he grins against Scott's mouth and says, "No way."

"You totally do!" Scott laughs again, grabbing Derek's hand and leading him toward the stairs that go up toward Scott's bedroom. Scott walks up the stairs backward, both of Derek's hands in his. The grin Scott's face is so infectious that Derek's cheeks hurt from smiling back. "Come on. We'll put on a movie and pretend to be sick together."

Derek obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
